Perhatian Sehun
by monggu kai
Summary: Akhir akhir ini aku selalu suka memandang nya dan berdebar-debar jika ia bersikap "manis" padaku. Aku menduga aku menyukai sosok Sehun sebagai "pasangan". HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...


**Perhatian Sehun**

Pair HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Aku tak mengerti perasaan ku sendiri. Sungguh….aku bingung sekarang.

Apakah aku menyukainya?

Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya? sepertinya IYA.

Aku merasa dia makin perhatian dan peduli sekali dengan ku. Apa aku terlalu pede mengatakan ini?

Bukankah semua member EXO memang sangat peduli dan perhatian satu sama lain? Chanyeol hyung saja makin keterlaluan pedulinya dengan ku. Tapi wajar sih kalau Chanyeol hyung perhatian padaku. Aku kan idolanya dan dia bilang aku adalah dongsaeng favoritnya di EXO kemarin. Suho hyung juga sangat perhatian pada kami. Tapi dia kan leader, jadi itu sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk perhatian pada kami.

Apa mungkin dia mencintaiku ya ? hahhh… aku menghela napas keras. Aku bisa sakit kepala jika terus memikirkan ini. Orang itu terus saja meracuni saraf-saraf otakku. Seakan-akan dia itu setan yang bergentayangan dimana-mana.

Mengapa aku memikirkan sosok tampan seperti Sehun itu setan ya?

Dia kan sangat tampan dan manis. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong juga sih, kalau dia sedikit evil juga. Aku saja sering ketularan sifat evilnya untuk mengerjai hyung-hyung yang lain. Aku dan Sehun sering kali mengerjai Kris, dan Suho hyung akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dua leader kami itu sangat memaklumi kelakuan kami berdua. Cocok sekali mereka jadi umma dan appa di group kami.

Tiap aku bersama dengan Sehun aku merasa nyaman sekali sekarang. Aku dan Sehun sama-sama tumbuh dan besar di SM karna masa trainee kami yang cukup lama. Aku juga satu sekolah dengannya di SOPA. Jadi aku dan Sehun sudah seperti sahabat karib. Tapi akhir akhir ini aku selalu suka memandang nya dan berdebar-debar jika ia bersikap "manis" padaku. Aku menduga aku menyukai sosok Sehun sebagai "pasangan".

Ya mungkin saja. Aku dan Sehun sudah 20 tahun sekarang. Dan aku sepertinya merasakan masa yang nama nya "suka-suka an". Tapi yang membuat ku bingung adalah apakah Sehun perhatian dan peduli padaku akhir akhir ini karna dia juga suka padaku? atau kadar narsis ku yang berlebihan?

_HUNKAI_

"Jongin ah….ayo cepat turun. Makan malam sudah siap!"

Itu suara Luhan hyung. Saat ini kami memang berada di dorm dan tadi siang kami hanya syuting iklan produk kosmetik saja. Kami sedang persiapan album baru. Jadi tak lagi aktif berpromosi di media.

"Oke hyung aku segera turun" jawab ku.

Aku segera keluar kamar untuk makan malam. Capek juga memikir kan Sehun yang belum tentu menyukai ku.

Ku lihat member EXO sudah di depan meja makan semua. Sepertinya mereka tinggal menunggu ku datang. Ku lihat Chanyeol hyung nyengir lebar melihat ku. Aku sudah biasa melihat dia hyper actif begitu.

"Apakah kau nyenyak istirahatnya Kai ah?" tanya Chanyeol hyung.

"Ck…dasar sok perhatian!" timpal Sehun.

Ku lirik mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama menatap ku. Duh…aku jadi malu ditatap begitu oleh dua pria tampan itu.

"Iya hyung. Aku nyenyak tidur tadi"

"Kalian mau terus mengobrol ya. Kami sudah lapar tau" teriak Tao hyung

"Mianhe ..mianhe ayo kita makan" lanjut ku

Kami semua sibuk melahap bibimbap buatan D.o hyung dan Chen hyung ini. Rasanya lumayan juga. Apa lagi banyak ayam goreng sebagai tambahan lauknya. Aku senang sekali. _Chicken is my style_ kalau meniru kamus Kris hyung.

"Kai ie.. kau harus makan sayur-sayur itu juga. Jangan makan ayam terus. Liat makanan mu baru sedikit yang kau makan. Sayur itu baik untuk kesehatan mu" kata Sehun perhatian.

Aku diam terpaku karna ucapan Sehun. Cepat-cepat aku sadar dari ketololan ku yang baru berfikir Sehun mulai bersikap manis padaku.

"Hahahaha…tenang saja Sehun. Aku akan makan itu nanti."

"Wah-wah…Sehunnie makin dewasa saja ya? magnae kita makin keren sekali. Ia bisa mengurus member lain sekarang" kata Suho hyung.

Baekhyun langsung menimpali "Masa sih? aku merasa ia masih bayi hyung. Dia saja masih merengek pada ku minta permen kapas kemarin sewaktu kami pulang dari acara radio".

Sehun langsung tersedak saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Enak saja kau hyung! aku bukan bayi dan eeehmm… aku tidak merengek kemarin" jawab Sehun sedikit marah.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Alah…kenapa kau tidak mengaku magnae? kau sok terlihat dewasa di depan Kai saja. Aslinya kau kan memang bayi dan masih kecil. Kau saja sering ku dengar mengigau tentang eomma mu saat tidur" timpal Chen.

Kami semua tertawa karna perkataan Chen hyung.

"Yah…unta hyung. Kau membuat bualan saja"

Sehun makin terpojok sekarang.

"Ngapain aku membual kalau Luhan hyung yang juga sekamar dengan kita saja mendengar nya. Ya kan hyung" tanya Chen ke Luhan.

"Ne…Sehun sering mengigau tentang eomma nya dan juga tentang….."

Luhan sedikit melirik Kai.

"Tentang apa Luhan ? tanya Xiumin ingin tau juga.

Sehun terlihat panik sekarang.

"Ya..ya..stop Luhan hyung. Aku akan melempar mu jika mulut mu makin ember di sini. Kau pria sejati kan ?"

"Tentu saja Hunnie…aku hanya mencoba…"

"Ya sudah..hyung tak usah membongkar aib ku di sini kalau kau itu pria. Dan ku anggap bukan wanita bermulut ember" potong Sehun cepat.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapakan Luhan hyung dan Sehun. Tapi aku merasa Luhan hyung tau rahasia Sehun sepertinya.

"Luhan hyung, memangnya Sehun kenapa ? tanya Chanyeol ingin tau.

"Tanya kan saja padanya Yeol aku malas membahas anak evil itu"

"Kok jadi membahas diri ku sih saat makan?" Sehun ngambek.

Dia memang mudah ngambek orangnya.

"Dasar anak kecil!" kata Tao.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! dan aku tidak perlu di temanin mandi saat malam kalau kau mau tau".

Hahahahaha….ahahahahahah…

Member-member EXO tertawa mendengar sindiran Sehun terhadap Tao.

"Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua dari mu dan Kai, Sehun ah…jadi disini kau dan Kai lah yang paling kecil jadi berhenti mengejek ku" teriak Tao.

"Yah…hyung kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama ku? tanya Kai.

"Karena kau dan Sehun sama-sama masih bayi Jongin ah…" ejek Baekhyun.

Sehun marah sekali di ejek bayi oleh hyung-hyungnya. Tetapi dia dan Kai diam saja karna dia memang tidak mungkin menang melawan mulut pedas Baekhyun.

"Dan kau akhir-akhir ini mau berlagak sok dewasa dengan sangat memperhatikan Kai yang sepantaran dengan mu, supaya kau bisa menghilangkan image magnae manja kan Hunnie?

Kau ingin image mu jadi magnae dewasa di mata kami. Ayo mengaku saja" ejek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

Apa itu benar ? aku berdebar melirik Sehun yang ada di depan ku.

Dia terlihat gelagapan sepertinya.

"Ck…apa-apaan kau hyung. Aku tak seperti itu" jawab Sehun agak dingin.

Oh..jadi begitu ya? ternyata aku over pede selama ini. Sehun tidak meyukai ku. Dia hanya baik pada ku karna ia tidak ingin bersikap manja pada member yang lebih tua darinya. Sehingga ia ingin di anggap tak cengeng dan manja. Aku merasa hati ku sakit sekali dengan pemikiran ku barusan.

"Bisakah kalian makan dan tenang ?" marah Kris hyung dengan suara tinggi.

Ia memang diam saja dari tadi.

Semua member EXO terdiam sesaat.

Hahahaha…

"Kau makan saja hyung jangan ikut ribut" jawab Chanyeol hyung tak nyambung. Hahahaha…tawa Chen dan Baekie hyung nyaring sekali di ruang makan.

Kris hyung kesal sekali. Dia kehilangan rasa__respek member EXO sejak tingkah-tingkah aneh nya di Exo's Showtime.

"Heh…terserah kalian sajalah"

Kris hyung tampak putus asa. Ruang makan tersebut jadi makin ribut sepertinya.

Hanya kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin hyung yang makan seperti orang normal. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat member lain ribut saat makan. Seakan-akan memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keributan itu.

Mood Kai jadi buruk karena "sekelumit" percakapan tadi. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. mengapa otak nya sedikit korslet. Mana mungkin juga Sehun menyukainya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama pria. Dan Kai juga bukan golongan pria cantik dan manis seperti Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sehun pasti hanya tertarik pada gadis cantik dan seksi atau pria yang cantik dan cute. Dia jadi menyesal mengapa ia menyukai Sehun dan sedikit menduga Sehun tertarik padanya.

Kai terlihat frustasi jadinya.

"Ada apa Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" aku hanya sudah kenyang jawab Kai bohong.

Aku ingin tidur lagi saja. Kai beranjak pertama dari ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kai? tidak biasanya ia malas makan. Biasanya dia sama rakusnya seperti Kris hyung dan Chanyeol" komen Baekhyun enteng.

"Aku dan Jongin tidak rakus cebol" Chanyeol membela dirinya dan idolanya.

Dan mereka berdua makin membuat pertengkaran berisik seperti biasanya.

Sehun memutar matanya bosan melihat BaekYeol. Hatinya sedikit resah karna Kai juga. Ada apa dengan Kai ? batin Sehun.

_HUNKAI_

Di kamar Kai bukannya tidur. Bisa-bisa ia insomnia nanti malam jika tidur lagi. Dia baru saja bangun tidur sejak sore. Mana mungkin matanya bisa tidur lagi. Walaupun Sehun bilang dia _sleepy princess _dia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dengan mudah lagi. Memikirkan pemikiran Sehun itu, Kai bukannya marah. Ia setuju dengan Sehun. Dia memang tukang tidur, berjalan saja ia sering tidur. Sehun sering memperlihatkan foto-foto dari fans saat ia tertangkap basah jalan sambil menutup mata atau berekspresi "aku luar biasa mengantuk". Dan foto sejenis itu banyak sekali. Ia malu sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin memberi pose jelek begitu untuk fans-fansnya, apalagi KAIadalahimage EXO yang sexy dan manly diatas panggung.

Harusnya ia bisa bersikap cool dimana pun berada, sehingga fans-fansnya jadi bangga punya idola keren seperti Jongin. Tapi bagaimana lagi….itu kebiasaanya dan sulit sekali merubahnya. Sehun juga mengatakan foto-foto Kai itu tidaklah jelek, malah membuat Kai terlihat cute dan manis. Kai jadi senang Sehun memujinya dan tidak ambil pusing dengan pose mengantuknya itu lagi.

Sehun….

Kenapa nama itu memberikan pengaruh yang besar di otak dan hati ku. Aku kesal sekali. Ya Tuhan tolong jauhkan nama itu sekarang dari pikiran ku jerit batin Kai. Apalagi Sehun benar-benar tak tertarik padanya. Kai jadi malas dan tidak ingin memiliki _one sided love_. Itu sangat menyakitkan tentu saja.

Kai sekarang sudah menyadari dirinya yang benar-benar mencintai Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak mungkin menyukainya juga karna Kai adalah sahabat karib sekaligus hyung bagi Sehun. Kai yakin sekali. Bentuk perhatian Sehun juga mungkin karna Kai adalah teman yang nyaman untuknya dan mereka tidak perlu canggung karna seumuran. Ya…Kai yakin dengan pemikirannya 1000%.

Tapi Kai berfikir akan sangat sulit menghapuskan rasa cintanya pada Sehun jika ia tiap hari harus terus-terusan berjumpa Sehun. Kai bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai Chanyeol masuk kamar mereka dan mengernyit bingung melihat Kai yang berceloteh sendiri.

"Ada apa Kai ah? kau tidak terlihat baik. Kau sakit ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di ranjang Kai dan mengecek leher serta keningnya.

"Tidak panas"

"Aku memang tidak sakit hyung" jawab Kai.

"Jadi kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidur saja sana"

"Kau ada masalah? kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada hyung. Sebagai hyung sekaligus fans mu aku sangat senang jika bisa membantu mu"

Menceritakan masalah ku pada Chanyeol hyung rasanya kurang tepat. Aku jarang bercerita masalah personal padanya. Enggan saja. Aku biasanya bercerita pada Kyungsoo hyung kalau tentang masalah pribadi. Ia benar-benar bisa memberi saran yang jitu untuk ku.

"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya punya sedikit keresahan. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri"

"Baik lah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. besok kita sepertinya punya jadwal "

"Baik, hyung juga tidur lah dan jangan menyentuh gitar mu lagi" Aku tertawa setelahnya.

"Jaljayo..Kai ah" ucap Chanyeol hyung sambil mengelus sayang rambut ku.

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembutnya pada ku. Dia hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik kecilnya dan memiliki sedikit rasa kagum terhadap diri ku.

Aku harus menekan perasaan ku pada Sehun. Aku tak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini makin besar. Tak boleh merona apalagi malu-malu saat dia menyentuh atau memuji ku pokoknya. Kai membulatkan tekad untuk mengabaikan perhatian Sehun kedepannya. Ia tidak mau semakin salah mengartikan perhatian Sehun. Baik lah. Kau bisa Kai!

_HUNKAI_

Beberapa hari kedepan setelah itu, Kai sedikit mengabaikan Sehun. Ia jarang berinteraksi dengan Sehun lagi. Jika Sehun mendekatinya ia berusaha keras tak antusias pada obrolan Sehun. Ia juga menjawab Sehun seadanya. Hal itu membuat Sehun marah. Tapi Kai pura-pura tak peka.

Kai baru saja pulang dari acara Music Core bersama Suho karena menjadi guest MC acara itu. Saat sudah sampai di dorm Kai melihat member exo berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm mereka sambil menonton TV.

"Ah…akhirnya Kai pulang juga" teriak Tao girang.

Tao hyung ini kenapa? Kok dia seperti sangat menantikan diri ku pulang?

"Kau jangan heran Kai. Ia menantikan ayam goreng sebenarnya bukan dirimu" Jawab Luhan hyung.

"Ani kai! Aku memang senang kau pulang".

"Iya..sehingga kau bisa ikut makan ayam goreng nya kan ?" itu suara Lay hyung.

Aku menghempaskan diriku di sofa dekat Luhan hyung.

"Aku tidak mengerti" kata Suho hyung yang baru tiba bersama ku tadi.

"Sehun membeli banyak ayam goreng tadi. Dan Tao ingin sekali memakannya. Tapi uri magnae tidak memberikan ayam goreng lezat itu jika Kai belum pulang. Karna sepertinya Sehun membeli ayam-ayam itu hanya untuk Kai" jawab Luhan hyung panjang lebar.

"Ani! tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kita makan bersama-sama sambil menantikan Kai dan Suho hyung pulang."

"Tadi kau bilang kalau ayam itu hanya akan kau beri kk…nn pada k…hhhmmmmmaii"

Sehun cepat-cepat menutup mulut Tao.

"Hmmmmmm..hamamm lepsssss Sehunnnn" teriak Tao.

"Dasar mulut panda" jawab Sehun.

"Kau berikan saja ayamnya pada Tao hyung Hun ah. Aku sudah kenyang tadi makan di luar". Kai beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kai ah..saranghae. Kau memang dongsaeng ku…." teriak Tao senang sambil merampas kotak ayam goreng Sehun.

Sehun terlihat kecewa dengan sikap Kai. Padahal ia sudah menantikan Kai pulang dari tadi. "Padahal dia belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi, kenapa dia berbohong?" ucap Suho.

_HUNKAI_

Hari ini member EXO latihan seharian di gedung SM. Setelah sore, mereka sepakat untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

"Kai ah..ayo pulang. Kau pasti lelah latihan dance dari tadi" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalian pulang saja duluan hyung. Aku nanti pulang malam. Latihan ku sedikit lagi"

"Oke..jangan sampai lelah ya.." ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Saat sedang konsentrasi pada gerakan dancenya. Tiba-tiba tangan Kai di tarik Sehun.

"Wae ? kau tak ikut pulang?"

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksud mu".

Sehun mengunci tubuh Kai dan memeluk nya erat. Kai kaget tentu saja. Belum hilang kekagetannya, Sehun malah melumat bibir atasnya intens.

"Lepas Sehun…kau kenapa?''

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mencium bibir Kai cepat. Kai berusaha melawan tapi Sehun tak memberi kesempatan Kai melepas ciuman nya. Sehun terus melumat dan menyesap nikmat bibir itu sampai bibir Kai sedikit membengkak. Kai bisa melihat dari kaca besar di rungan latihan itu kalau Sehun sangat posesif memeluknya. Setelah ciuman itu selesai. Kai tidak bicara apa-apa dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun juga hanya diam terpaku atas tindakan nekatnya.

_HUNKAI_

Kai akan beranjak tidur saat suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Aku akan tidur disini. Chanyeol hyung ku suruh pindah ke kamar ku".

Kai diam saja dan malah tidur memunggunginya. Sehun naik ke ranjang Kai dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kai.

"Kenapa tidur di ranjang ku?".

"Memangnya kenapa? kita dulu juga sering tidur seranjang Kai"

"Sekarang aku tak ingin tidur dekat mu. Jadi pergi dari sini."

"Aku tak mau sayang"

"…"

"…."

"I love you Kai… saranghae…"

Kai diam terpaku. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kai ingin percaya tapi ia ragu.

"Cepat pergi. Aku lelah dan tak ingin bercanda".

"Ciuman tadi ku lakukan dengan sadar dan bukan karna aku khilaf"

"Kau jangan memberi harapan palsu Sehun. Aku tau kau hanya mengangap ku sebagai hyung dan tak lebih. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mu"

"Aku frustasi Kai, kau terus menghindari ku. Aku tak suka kau abaikan. Kenapa kau tidak berfikir kalau perhatian ku selama ini adalah wujud rasa cinta ku pada mu?"

"Chanyeol hyung juga perhatian pada ku, dan aku tau itu hanya bentuk perhatian antara hyung kepada dongsaeng"

"Jangan sebut-sebut Chanyeol di depan ku! aku cemburu tau"

Sehun mendekati Kai yang masih di samping nya.

"Kai, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai mu. Kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan hyung dan Chen hyung kalau kau tak percaya. Tiap malam aku sering bercerita pada mereka tentang perasaan ku padamu"

"Aku tau aku pengecut Kai, dan aku malu sekali mengaku padamu kalau aku cinta padamu. Kita kan masih kecil menurut Tao. Jadi kalau aku mengajak mu pacaran, kita pasti malu dan di ejek Tao dan hyung yang lainnya"

Kai jadi tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun lekat.

"Kau memang masih bayi Sehun"

"Tapi aku sudah bisa membuat bayi sayang. Perlu ku buktikan dengan menyentuhmu?"

Sehun menyeringai evil.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Kai malu.

Chup….Sehun mencium pipi Kai.

"Kau manis sekali Kai…aku rindu menatap mu beberapa hari ini. Kau menjauhi ku itu sebuah siksaan kau tau"

"Kau berlebihan Sehun. Sehun ah…sebenarnya ….."

"Ya… ada apa Kai?"

"Aku…sebenarnya juga menyukai mu" jawab Kai cepat.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. "benarkah?"

"Iya..ku pikir kau tidak tertarik pada ku. Jadi aku menghindari mu selama ini"

"Kau ini terkadang bodoh sekali"

Sehun mencuri ciuman di bibir Kai lagi.

"Aku kan tidak cantik ataupun cute. Jadi aku merasa..."

"Sehun melumat bibir Kai. Kali ini sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan"

"Kau sangat seksi dan imut Kai. Aku tak mampu menolak pesona mu".

_HUNKAI_

"Apakah kita sekarang pacaran Sehun ah?"

"Tidak…..aku tidak ingin pacaran dengan mu"

Kai terdiam mendengar Sehun berkata begitu.

"Setelah kau merebut ciuman pertama ku, kau tidak mau bertanggungjawab ya?" teriak Kai marah.

"Aku ingin langsung menikahi mu saja sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan setiap melihat tubuh polos mu saat kita mandi bersama.

Kau harus selalu mandi bersama ku dan jangan dengan hyung yang lain kalau pagi sebelum kita bekerja ya?" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup leher Kai.

Wajah Kai makin merah padam mendengar gombalan Sehun.

Ternyata Sehun luar biasa mesum selama ini. menyesal Kai tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kai is mine ! Yehet ~~~~~`…" teriak Sehun senang.

END

saya akui isinya byk typo dan amburadul + gak ada romantis2 nya. saya memang bukan orang yang romantis soalnya. Tapi yang penting saya mau nulis kan? Hahahaha…

#author mulai gila.

Ini fanfic pertama kali yang saya tulis sebenarnya. Merasa sayang aja kalo gak dipublish….

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk menulis FF.


End file.
